The present invention relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher.
More particularly it relates to such a harvester thresher which has two threshing mechanisms located one after the other in a direction which is transverse to a transporting direction.
Harvester threshers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known harvester thresher each threshing mechanism has a threshing drum and a threshing basket, the threshing mechanisms operate in accordance with the principle of a tangential flow and both troughs of the threshing mechanisms rotate in the same direction. From these two threshing mechanisms, the first threshing mechanism in addition to the function of operating a threshing unit also has the function to make the harvested product uniform, for example the product which usually is supplied by an inclined conveyor in not always uniform quantity Therefore the product stream which varies within narrow limits can be processed by the second threshing mechanism, and the threshing out is substantially improved. The disadvantage of this construction is however that the adjustment of both threshing mechanisms to different types of the harvested products and ground conditions is given too little importance.